Fight for Food
by Feaelenawen
Summary: When winter turns fierce in the Shire, a hobbit goes to Rivendell for food. Ch.7 up now!!
1. Winter is Here

Chapter 1: A Beginning  
A small hobbit lass stepped out the door of her hobbit-hole. Heavy snow pounded onto her, and she pulled a dark cloak over her black curls. With a shrug of her shoulders, she adjusted her satchel on her back. Three blankets and a tarp were rolled up and fastened below her pack. Her small corduroy bag was filled with a small amount of money and food, camping and cooking supplies, medicines, her knife, lots of warm clothes, and a drawing of Rivendell her father had done many a year before her birth.  
  
She let out a small sigh, and kicked the snow on the ground. Wind pushed her hood down, and it forced her to keep it that way. She reached into her apron pocket, pulling out a little piece of paper. She got onto her knees, and slipped the paper under the large door. It read:  
  
Dear Papa and my brothers, I love all five of you with all my heart. This snow has almost killed the whole land. I must get food and seeds to feed us. I want this horrid winter to end. I plan to venture to Rivendell. Perhaps the Elves can cure little Gabriel. You may think that my age of thirty-seven is young, but you have sent thirty and thirty-three years old Boyd and Tolman to Hobbiton. I have more responsibility than they. Samuel can take care of them. I will only return when I have enough food and enough seeds to feed the whole Shire. If I do not return, do not weep for me. I am following my heart. Love, Astrid Gail  
  
She wiped a mixture of snow and tears from her eyes that was clouding her vision. Astrid stood, wiping snow off of her apron and red dress, and walked toward their barn. Her pony, Moonbeam, was eating the scarce grass that was left and visible in the gray and black of night.  
  
"Come 'ere girl. We're going to see the Elves! Elves are magical creatures, according to the stories Mama and Papa told us when we were smaller. Mama and Papa had seen Elves in Rivendell when they went there to get food, just like me. If Mama was still alive, she would be really proud. Before we go to Rivendell, we gotta go to the Green Dragon Inn of Bywater. Maybe some other hobbits would like to help us, and maybe they would know the way there." Astrid rubbed Moonbeam's muzzle softly, and the mare whinnied as if in response.  
  
Astrid climbed onto her pony, and fastened her cloak around her neck with a brooch. At last the wind died down just a bit, but enough for her to put her hood back on. A deep sigh came from the little girl's throat. Tears trickled down her cheeks, some freezing to her face in the cold snow and wind. A small sound came from deep inside of her. 'I love you Papa'. With tears still in her eyes, she glanced back to her home, one lone candle in the den window. She knew that when her family awoke, they would wonder where she was, until they found the letter. Moonbeam let out a short but awaking neigh.  
  
"Shhh, Moonbeam. We don't wanna wake up Papa and the boys!" She patted Moonbeam's withers, and cooed something in her ear. The gray pony stomped one foot on the ground, and started at a trot down the dim road to Bywater. 


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends  
Just as the sun began to rise, the pair reached the Green Dragon Inn. "Stay here Moonbeam. I won't be gone too long." She tied the pony to a post in the stable and stepped toward the door.  
  
A figure-just inches taller than she-bumped her against the wall as it exited the tavern. "Excuse me ma'am." The figure said, grabbing Astrid's hand to steady her. "I'm sorry. This dreadful snow made me slip into you. I'm Giles Brandybuck. Pleased 'ta meet 'ya." He smiled and bowed down.  
  
"I'm Astrid Boffin from Stock."  
  
"Well, Astrid, what brings you to Bywater?" Giles started to walk forward, and Astrid followed.  
  
"Stock is really short of food, and my brother Gabriel has pneumonia. My Papa said he might not live the winter. I'm goin' to Rivendell to get some food and medicine for him. I had to come her first 'ta see if anyone else would help me." She dusted some snow from her apron.  
  
Giles looked down and said, "Well, I could come. I'm quiet handy tools and cooking. I know another hobbit-Willy Cotton-who may also wanna come along with us. He's inside the Inn."  
  
Astrid glanced up, and snow fell on her face, concealing blushing cheeks. "Well, go and get 'im. We could leave now and get in a few miles by sunset. 'Tis only dawn. The whole day is ahead 'o us."  
  
Giles started to frown. "Oh. I was going to offer you a drink milady, for your troubles. On me." He kicked the snow around until he could see the cobblestones below. With a large gulp, he got down on one knee and kissed the top of her hand. "The Green Dragon has plenty of food for now. Please?"  
  
Astrid's eyes widened, and she quickly glanced down the brightening road. She turned to face him again and replied, "Yes. Yes, I will." 


	3. Three Companions

Chapter 3: Four Companions  
Sitting in the dark tavern with Willy on one side and Giles on the other, Astrid shifted her wooden spoon around in small circles in her runny soup.  
  
"'Ya know, I used 'ta come here all the time, and order a pint and a bowl of soup. 'Twas always chock full of veggies, and the broth was absolutely delicious," Giles pointed to his small bowl. "and now look at it! Just a few carrots and 'taters floating in a tasteless watery mess. 'Tis nowhere what it used 'ta be."  
  
Astrid nodded in response. She pulled her cloak around her shoulders higher as the door opened, letting a pile of snow in with the wind. She stood bravely, and went up to the bar, where a short hobbit-lad stood.  
  
"Excuse me! Excuse me everyone!" She pushed down her hood and fanned out her dark black curls. "I'm Astrid Boffin, Daughter of Gadiboard and Daisy Boffin! My parents were lead to Rivendell many a year ago by the great Brandoras Took! Now, when the same situation befalls us, my friends Giles Brandybuck and Willy Cotton are helping me get to Rivendell. Would anyone wanna' come with us? Enough food will be brought for the whole Shire!" Hobbits looked at her, the door, and then continued talking. "Please!! For the Shire?" She looked around again, without a reply from anyone. She walked back to the table with a melancholy look on her face.  
  
"I guess we're not gettin' any help 'ere." Willy said as he pulled out Astrid's chair for her to sit. Giles patted her back and smiled, and she smiled weakly back. 


End file.
